The Lord of the Rings: The Story of a Girl
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: An abused child must destroy the Ring of Power. Can she do it alone, or must she open up her heart to love and help? -legolasoc-
1. Glimpses of the Past

**Disclaimer: I will never own LotR, fyi…**

**A/N: Okay, ppl…this is the weekend! The WEEKEND! Hurraaaah! I FINALLY have time to write! This is my new story, entitled, 'The Lord of the Rings: The Story of a Girl'. I realized that a lot of you will not like this story because there's no Gollum and no hobbits and ya know what? I accept that. I'm not Tolkien! I can't please everybody! Sigh…I AM a Tolkien-wanna-be tho….. lol.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Glimpses of the Past**

_Autumn awoke suddenly to a haunting darkness in her small room. The scream that had awoken her still lingered in the air. With a dreading curiosity, she slipped quietly out of her crude bed and walked softly, cautiously to the splintery door which encaged her. She stepped out of the room into more darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the cruel darkness, they raked every inch of her family's cabin…something gleamed from the light of a tiny ray of moonlight. _

_She drew closer to it, fear growing inside her with every step that she took. 'Please…no…' she breathed. A cold breeze blew through the glassless windows._

_Her eyes became fully adjusted…a puddle of blood sat on the floor, seeping into the wood of the cabin floor. Next to the puddle was an even more gruesome sight: a body…with a knife thrust into the heart…with slashes and bruises…blood still creeping from it. As the moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds, a lone ray illuminated the face of the body. _

_It was her mother. _

_Just then, a dark shadow appeared on the wall. Autumn spun around, her eyes wild with fear. A man entered slowly, a knife held threateningly by his side. 'You!' Autumn spat. 'You killed her!'_

_The man backhanded her across her pale face. 'Watch yer mouth,' her father snarled, his voice slurred from drunkenness._

_The backhand he had given caused him to lose his balance. He stumbled on the uneven floor and fell towards his daughter, the knife sticking straight out…positioned to kill._

_Autumn screamed._

Autumn screamed.

She bolted straight up in her bed, her heart pounding. That dream again…that nightmare…that reoccurring horror. She tried to calm herself and regulate her breathing. Every night, she relived her macabre past. It was always the same…. She clutched at her stomach…at the scar that had never faded…that never would.

After finally managing to convince herself that her past was over, she slid out of bed and walked to her dresser, where she picked out a dress to wear that day.

Autumn was a beautiful elf, her curly hair long and golden, tumbling gracefully over her shoulders and down to her waist. She was of medium height and very slender. Her once deathly pale skin was now lightly tanned, and was accented by her pouty, light crimson lips. Her intelligent hazel-blue eyes were framed by long, thick, light brown eyelashes. She was young for an elf, only one hundred and twenty years old.

Autumn stood by her vanity mirror, dress in a velvety emerald gown and sighed as she picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. Tomorrow a council was being held in Rivendell to decide what to do with the One Ring…. Autumn bit her lip as she remembered the day it entered her life…

'_Daddy!' a little girl of three years cried. 'Da water's towld!' Autumn stomped her little feet and hugged herself for warmth. It was a mid-July weekend and her family was picnicking along the Anduin River. The sky was blessedly clear and the air was pleasantly hot. Autumn's mother sat on a blanket on the shore of the river in the shade while her husband played with their daughter in the water. _

_Autumn's father, Enialis, grinned. 'It's alright, darling,' he assured her. 'It will get warmer. Come on.' He beckoned her to come closer with a wave of his hand. _

'_Darling, it may be too cold for her!' Miriel called anxiously._

_Enialis looked up at his beautiful wife and grinned. 'Don't worry, Miri,' he called back. 'She will be fine.'_

_Miriel bit her lip, but nodded. She trusted her husband with her own life. He would never do anything that was not in the best interest of their child. _

_Autumn hesitatingly stepped further into the river. She set her foot down on a mossy rock, and with a yelp, she slipped and went under._

_Miriel screamed, but her husband reached quickly into the water and pulled his daughter out. Far from crying, the little girl was giggling uncontrollably. 'Dat wuth fun!' she told her father._

_Enialis smiled in relief and set her down. As he did this, something glistened beneath the surface of the water, catching his eye. He reached down into the three feet of pure water and picked up the shining object. The moment his fingers closed around it, he felt a strange, powerful sensation within him. It was as if the power to control the world had just entered him. His fingers uncurled to reveal a simple golden ring. _

_Autumn gasped. 'Oooooh!' she exclaimed. 'Pitty!' _

_His daughter's voice brought him back to reality. He started and his fingers automatically closed around the ring. _

_Autumn immediately began to whine. 'I wannit, Daddy!' she whimpered. She stretched her arms up to his hand, trying to get the 'pitty' object. _

_Enialis gently pushed her arms down and slipped the ring into his pocket. 'Not now, darling,' he told her softly. 'You wouldn't want it to get dropped in the water and lost, would you?'_

_Autumn stuck out her lower lip. 'No…' she said reluctantly._

'_Then you may look at it when we get home, alright, darling?'_

_Autumn cheered up and nodded. 'Awight!'_

_Enialis smiled and took his daughter's hand and led her out of the water to the blanket where Miriel sat. Autumn ran to her mother with her arms outstretched. Enialis stopped her just before she dripped water all over her mother. He wrapped a large blanket around her and then set her in Miriel's lap. Autumn giggled as her mother wrapped her arms around her and kissed her daughter gently on the forehead. Her mother stroked her wet hair, running her fingers through it to untangle it. Autumn's eyes fluttered shut, persuaded by the gentle caressing of her mothers hands. Very soon she fell asleep, but not before she saw her father fingering something in his pocket…_

Autumn's parents had been two beautiful people. Her mother Miriel was an elf; she was tall and thin, with curly, long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her father, Enialis, however, was a mortal. He had a sort of ruggedness about him, with his shoulder length brown hair and steely grey eyes. He, too, was tall and thin, and very muscular.

Autumn sighed. It had all been so beautiful…

Nothing changed about Enialis for about four years. Then, one day…

_Autumn shrieked with glee as she splashed into the water. It was noon-time, a week after her seventh birthday. She was in the woods with her group of best friends by the large pond and they were swinging from a weeping willow branch into the water. As Autumn climbed out, dripping wet and giggling, her best friend Airethôn looked worriedly at her. 'Autumn,' she said slowly, 'it's getting dark out. I think it's going to storm.'_

_Autumn looked up at the sky through the tree branches and nodded. 'You're right,' she said. 'Let's go.'_

'_Namarië!' Autumn and Airethôn called to their friends. _

'_Namarië,' they called back, waving._

_As Autumn and Airethôn began their journey home, the forest drew darker and the air grew moist. Suddenly, lighting flashed; thunder crashed; the clouds burst open and let loose torrential rains. The girls began to run until they reached Airethôn's home. Autumn hugged her good-bye and continued on to her own home. As she ran, mud splashed up and splattered on her pure white dress, soiling it beyond restoration. When she finally reached her family's cabin, she yanked open the front door and yelled, 'Mother!' _

'_I'm in the kitchen, darling!' Miriel called back._

_Autumn ran to the kitchen. Miriel was standing at the large woodstove, cooking dinner. 'Mother, my dress…' Autumn cried. 'It's ruined!' She shivered from the cold and began to cry. 'And I'm wet and cold and dirty!'_

_Miriel gasped. 'Oh, darling!' she exclaimed. 'What happened? You're soaked!'_

_Autumn bit her lip to stop herself from crying. 'I was out with my friends and Airethôn and it started to storm and I ran home and my dress got dirty and I'm cooooold!' she whined, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. _

'_Shhh…' Miriel cooed to her young daughter, and took her hand. 'Let's get you into something dry, alright?' She wiped away tears from her daughter's cheek with her thumb._

_Autumn sniffled, and nodded. She followed her mother into her own room and waited while Miriel got out a dry dress. Autumn's room was not very big, but it was of moderate size. In the far corner, an oak bed was covered by a light green coverlet and matching fluffy green pillows. An oak dresser rested along the wall, complete with a vanity mirror. In the corner opposite the bed, a small oak desk and chair sat, where Autumn did her studies. All around the border of the room, Enialis had strung long strings of ivy leaves. 'Mama, I'm sorry,' Autumn said softly as her mother pulled out a dress and turned to Autumn._

_Miriel looked mildly shocked. 'Why are you sorry?'_

'_I ruined my dress…' Autumn said, a few more tears escaping her eyes._

'_Oh, darling, don't be sorry,' Miriel said. 'It wasn't your fault.' She kissed Autumn's forehead and helped her change into a dry, light blue dress. Once again wiping away her daughter's tears, Miriel took a brush and began to brush out Autumn's dripping hair. She took a towel from inside the dresser and squeezed the ends of Autumn's hair with it to soak up the excess water. 'There,' Miriel said. 'You're all better now.' She grinned._

_Autumn returned a weak smile. Her mother stood up and took her hand. 'Let's get some dinner, shall we?' _

_At this, Autumn grinned. 'Alright,' she said happily. _

_Miriel laughed. _

_Autumn followed her mother into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She leaned forward, resting one elbow on the table, and her chin in her hand. 'Mama, what are you making?'_

'_Potato soup.'_

'_Really!'_

'_Mmmm-hmmm.'_

'_Yay!' Autumn exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Potato soup was her favorite. 'When are they gonna be doooone?'_

_Miriel tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear. 'In about twenty minutes,' she answered._

_Autumn giggled excitedly. They couldn't get potatoes very often because they lived in an isolated area and had to ride ten miles into town and buy them from one of the farmers. The potatoes were also very expensive, and Autumn's family could rarely afford them. But when they could, it was a treat._

_The Vetilwen family was generally classified as 'poor'. They spent all they could on necessities, and the small portion left over went towards their daughter._

_One would expect that because of Miriel's rather noble ancestry, they would be very rich. But Miriel's parents had disowned her because of her decision to marry an inferior—a poor mortal. All the family's riches had gone to her sister, who also resented Miriel for her choice, and had made no effort to keep in touch with her or help her out financially in any way. _

_Despite this, however, they were getting along fairly well by themselves, with only occasional fights over their budget. But the fights always ended with a gentle kiss and an 'I'm sorry' from both of them._

_While Autumn was humming happily and drumming her fingers on the table, the door swung open. Both she and her mother started, but then relaxed when they saw it was just Enialis. _

'_Welcome home, darling,' Miriel said tentatively; Enialis _did_ look rather frightening soaked with water and mud, his hair darkened by the rain and plastered to his face. _

_Enialis grunted in response. 'Is dinner ready?' he asked._

_Miriel looked slightly shocked by his lack of affection. 'Y-yes,' she said gently. 'In about fifteen minutes…'_

'_Hi, Daddy,' Autumn said. She, too, was a bit surprised. _

_Enialis grunted again. Without another sound, he disappeared into his bedroom, apparently to change. About five minutes, later, they heard a shuffling, and then an outraged cry. 'Miriel!' he yelled._

_Miriel frowned. 'Yes?' she responded. _

'_Come in here!'_

'_Darling, I can't leave the stove…'_

'_Come in here, I said!'_

_Miriel sighed. 'Autumn, darling, would you watch this for me?' she asked. 'Just make sure it doesn't burn.'_

_Autumn nodded, and dragged a chair over to the stove, climbed up on it, and stared dutifully at the stove._

_Miriel took off her apron and tied it around her daughter's neck._

'_Miriel, NOW!'_

'_I'm coming!' she called, then grumbled a bit under her breath. She disappeared into the back room. _

_Though watching the stove, Autumn listened carefully to the conversation._

'_What is this?'_

'_Oh,' Miriel said, 'Autumn got caught in the storm.'_

'_Do you know how much this cost?'_

'_I know…It's alright, I can wash it…'_

'_You bloody well can't. It's ruined! Autumn, get in here!'_

'_Darling, she's watching the stove.'_

'_Get out there and watch it yourself. Send her in.'_

_Miriel came striding out of the bedroom. She looked distressed and a little upset. 'Darling, your father wants you,' she told Autumn, who hopped off the stool and hurried to her father._

_He had changed, but his mood and expression hadn't. He was wearing a frown and holding up the soiled dress. 'What happened?' he demanded._

'_I—I was out at the pond with my friends and it started to storm. I ran home and it got dirty…' Autumn explained. _

'_So you were wearing a white—and very expensive—dress to go swimming, is that it? And then you ran in the mud?'_

_Autumn bit her lip and nodded. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't think—' Her apology was cut of by a sharp slap. She gave a muffled cry, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She heard her mother gasp sharply from the kitchen._

'_YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS WAS! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE WORN IT OUT TO PLAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!' Enialis shouted, slapping her again._

'_I-I'm s-s-sorry!' Autumn wailed, now crying freely. _

'_Get out in the kitchen and help your mother!'_

_Autumn sniffled and turned to leave. _

'_Hey!' her father shouted, grabbing her chin, turning her face to him, and slapping her again. 'You will say 'yes, Father' or 'yes, sir'!'_

'_Yes, sir,' Autumn whispered. She was scared—more scared than she'd ever been in her life. _

'_Now get!'_

'_Yes, sir,' Autumn said again, and ran to her mother, crying._

_Enialis game crashing out of the room. 'When is that dinner going to be done?'_

'_A-a few minutes,' Miriel answered shakily, rubbing her daughter's back with one hand, and stirring the soup with the other. _

'_What are you making?'_

'_Potato soup.'_

_Enialis swore violently. Both Miriel and Autumn winced at the sound. 'How many times do I have to tell you, Miriel, that you are not to buy potatoes!' He threw his hands up in rage. 'We've been over this a thousand times! We can't afford it!' He yanked open a cupboard and drew out a mug. He walked over to a keg in the corner and filled it up with a foaming fluid. He drained it in one swig, then filled it again. _

'_What I don't think we'll be able to afford is all your beer,' Miriel shot back coldly, letting Autumn step back up on the chair._

_Enialis threw down his mug, striding over to his wife. He backhanded her across her beautiful face, leaving a thin scratch. Miriel choked out a cry, and Autumn sobbed. She had been standing on the chair, stirring the soup. 'NEVER SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME AGAIN!' he screamed, striking her again._

_It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to kiss. They were supposed to say 'I'm sorry'. This wasn't right. Enialis had never struck his wife before._

_Autumn flinched horribly, upsetting the large pot. It spilled its boiling contents on her. She screamed, but received no sympathy. _

_Enialis swore again. 'You stupid girl!' he shouted. 'All that money on potatoes and you waste it!' He slapped her repeatedly…_

Autumn bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. Her hands erupted with pain. She hadn't realized it, but she had been clenching her fists extremely tightly for the past five minutes; there were deep fingernail imprints. _Don't think about it_, she told herself severely. _You can't change what happened._

She sighed, and brushed away a tear from her eye. She studied herself in the mirror. The golden ring that hung around her slender neck seemed to glare at her maliciously.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 'Come in!' Autumn called, checking in the mirror to make sure there were no tears on her cheeks.

A young girl no older than seventeen entered. She was tall, thin, and very pretty. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a simple white gown. 'M'lady, they are ready to leave,' the girl said, bowing her head respectfully.

'Thank you, Sisel,' Autumn said softly to her handmaiden.

Sisel bowed again and left the room.

Autumn took the rest of her dresses out of her dresser, folded them, and placed them in a leather bag. She also packed her brush, and the other couple things she had in her dresser, including a silver bracelet with the words, 'Im bell' etched onto the back, in the common tongue meaning 'I am strong'. Her mother had given it to her when she was very little. And _her_ mother had given it to _her_ when she was young—before she married Enialis. The bracelet was one of the only things that had helped Autumn through her life—the maelstrom of Hell.

Autumn looked one last time around the room with distaste. She felt no connection to it; it had never really been hers. She hadn't felt she had a home since she was seven—a long time ago. _No, that's not true_, Autumn thought. _You had a real home—with _him_. It wasn't always that way. It was different…then._

With one last sigh, Autumn left the room, closing the door behind her. It was as if she was being released from prison after ten years. She walked along the pathway, looking around at the tall trees and dark, mournful buildings. 'M'lady?' a male voice said from behind her.

Autumn started, then turned. 'Haled,' she smiled, recognizing her childhood friend. He had long, light brown hair and kind brown eyes. He was standing next to his horse, Úachas, a male chestnut.

'We should leave now,' Haled said, with a worried glance at the sky. 'It's nearly mid-day. If we want to get there before dark, we should have left an hour ago.'

'You're right,' Autumn said, 'I'm sorry.'

'No harm,' Haled said gently, taking Autumn's burden and throwing it around his horse's neck. 'Aned is waiting with your horse,' he informed her, taking the reins and leading Autumn over to the man called Aned—another childhood friend.

Autumn smiled when she reached her horse. '_Suilannad, Toss (Greetings, Maple),_' she whispered, stroking her nose gently. She mounted gracefully.

'Ready?' she asked her companions.

They nodded.

Autumn gently nudged Maple to go, and they set off for Rivendell, an Elvish village about 15 miles away. As the June air whipped past her face, Autumn felt a sense of release, as she always did when she went riding. It was like another world; no thoughts, no worries, no problems…just the wind.

They rode far into the night, arriving in Rivendell at nearly midnight. They were met by a horse-master, who led their horses to the stable to be cared for, and a humble-looking elf who led them to their sleeping quarters. Autumn swung her bag over her shoulder and followed the elf. 'Excuse me,' she said tentatively. 'I was supposed to inform Lord Elrond when I arrived.'

The elf turned to her and smiled kindly. 'You may inform him tomorrow,' he said politely. 'For now, you need your rest.'

He turned around again, and continued walking.

Autumn busied herself with becoming aware of her new surroundings. Magnificent, open buildings were settled comfortably in the deep valley; waterfalls were plentiful and glorious. The flowers were in full bloom, like the deciduous trees. It was amazingly unlike the ghost-town she had left; she'd lived there so long, it was almost as if she'd forgotten anything else existed.

At last, they came to what was apparently their sleeping quarters. 'The lady's room is the farthest on the left,' he said, pointing down a long hall. 'And your rooms are the farthest on the right.'

'Thank you,' Haled said.

The elf nodded, then departed.

'Come,' Haled said to Autumn and Aned. They walked silently down the hall, and went into their respective rooms.

Autumn's room (as far as she could tell in the dark) was very large. There was a canopy bed, a vanity mirror, a dresser, a desk, and a bedside table. Flowing white silk embroidered with tiny green ivy leaves hung gracefully on the canopy and was spread over the mattress. There was a long string of ivy bordering the room, draping over the vanity, and winding around the bed-posts.

Autumn set her bag down next to the dresser and began to unpack. She put everything away except for a long white nightgown, which she promptly changed into. She brushed out her hair, then climbed into the soft, warm bed.

Praying not to be haunted by another nightmare, she let sleep overtake her. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, and she entered a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you have the first chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes…it's 1:00 a.m….yeah, and I studied all day. Five more exams to go! Well, three, technically….Language of Music really doesn't have an _exam_, just a performance, and we don't have a gym exam, so s'all good. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to write the next installment over Christmas break!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**LilyClairePotter**

**p.s. the horse's name, Úachas, means 'without fear' in Elvish. Also, Sisel means 'sweet' in Yiddish.**


	2. Stop the Memories

**Disclaimer: yet again, I will say that I. Do. Not. Own. Lord. Of. The. Rings! Got it? Good!**

**A/N: whooo! So sorry it's been a while! Yeah, over Christmas break I had hardly any time to write…and then I was sick…and then school started back full swing….sigh. but I'm on the "A" Honors Roll! Whoohooo! Lol. Okay, enough bragging! ;) so…THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! U GUYZ ROCK!**

**Little Miss Dramatic 45: lol, thanks krys! Who all have u smaky'ed so far…?**

**bob: lol. Adore the name. haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gemini969: lol, I tried to make it dramatic, I'm glad I succeeded! Thanks for support!**

**Fantasygirl721: lol. I like merry and pippin…but the story didn't call for them. Yeah, ur right about the opinion thing….thanks!**

**Angel of the Night Watchers: (adore the name) eee! Thank you! Lol. I usually can't be descriptive! I'm really trying to improve! It's working! Yay! Thank you!**

**TearsOfBlood24: oh, that's not fun. Thanks so much. Hey I read 'Forget Tomorrow'! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Luved it! I reviewed a lot….u did an incredible touching hauntingly beautiful job!**

**Magsluvsaragorn: thank you! Sweet, lemme know when u get the story up!**

**Lintered: thank you, and yes, that's y it's fanfiction, lol!**

**Piper xox Leo: thank ya! Sure, I'll email u. I had the same problem, so I just when to my alerts and it was disabled, so I had to enable it again…that might be the problem…**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: OMG u like hanson 2? Awesome! Have u seen them in concert? Lol. Email me. ;) thanks for reviewing!**

**Lork: whatever. Ur opinion**

**Hyena: hehe thank you! More's comin'!**

**Marpessa: ookaay, then. Interesting vocab. Ne way, I really don't care what u think. Just one question? Why do you continue to review my stories even though u detest them? It's rather amusing…makes ya actually look like u like 'em! Lol.**

**anonymousstranger: lol. Believe me, I've done longer reviews. Okay, just addressing some issues in the review…yes, I described Autumn almost as a human b/c she _is_ part human…it may be true about curly hair; _I_ don't think so, but then I don't know everything…um…I don't know about the age thing, but w/e. Arwen and Aragorn weren't the first…Beren and Luthien were. And also…"The second union was between Tuor, chieftain of the Third House of the Edain and Idril, daughter of Elven King Turgon. They have a son, Earendil who marries Dior's daughter, Elwing. Earendil has 2 sons, Elros and Elrond." (**h t t p : w w w . p l a n e t – t o l k i e n . c o m / b o a r d / c a t / 5 3 / t h r e a d / 6 6 3 / 0 **Mini Bibliogrpahy) —hey, don't worry ;) I can take constructive criticism! Only one thing: no such thing as a mary-sue! If you think about it, there are way too many restrictions…it's like she can't be human…so if u make her _un_-like a mary-sue, she _becomes_ a mary-sue…twisted logic…thanks for taking the time to read and review!**

**CrazyCruzet212: yeah, I know it's been a long time…read the chapter; loved it! ;) thanks for reviewing!**

**The song in here, or rather, part of the song…I have no idea what it's called. I think linkin park did it, but I'm not sure. (bibliography) here's the website I got it from. If anyone knows what it is, please tell me! (site): h t t p : w w w . f o r f e i t t h e g a m e . c o m / l y r i c s – r o c k – a n d – r o l l – c o u l d – n e v e r – h i p – h i p – l i k e – t h i s – p a r t – 2 . h t m l**

**Okay, here y'all go…the second installment!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stop the Memories**

Autumn awoke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. She stretched a little before getting up and washing her face, using the pitcher of water, towel, and bowl that was provided for her. After slipping into a light blue gown, she pulled the top half of her hair back, letting a single curly tendril dangle beside her right cheek. She didn't often wear it this way, but she felt that it gave her a more dignified appearance, which she would need for the Council, owing to her gender.

Autumn made sure the Ring was still on its silver chain around her neck before walking across the hall to Aned and Haled's rooms. She knocked on the former's door. Within seconds, it swung open. 'Good morning, Autumn,' Aned greeted. 'You look like you slept well,' he added, surveying her refreshed visage.

Autumn sighed. 'Better than normal, at least,' she replied. 'How long is it before the Council is begins?'

Aned ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. 'I'm not sure,' he answered. 'It couldn't start sooner than midday.' He looked at her gently. 'You're nervous,' he said softly.

Autumn cast her eyes to the ground and murmured, 'I don't want to be discriminated against—just because of…my background…and my gender.'

Aned tilted her chin up with his forefinger. 'Hey,' he said gently, 'you _will_ be discriminated against, but you'll gain respect by not letting it bother you. Be strong, alright?'

Autumn drew in a deep breath and nodded. 'I'll try.'

Aned grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. 'That's the spirit. Let's go get Haled.' They walked together a little way down the hall and knocked on their friend's door. It took a few minutes for him to appear. When he did, he looked extremely groggy. 'Isn't it a little early?' he groaned.

'Not today,' Aned said brightly. 'We still have to introduce ourselves to Lord Elrond before the Council.'

'_And _we're not sure when the Council will begin,' Autumn added.

'Alright, alright,' Haled snapped. 'Just give me a few minutes.' And so Aned and Autumn waited patiently for their friend to get ready before they all set off in search of Lord Elrond, or someone who could lead them to him. They stopped a humble-looking elf along their way. 'Excuse me,' Aned said, 'might you be able to lead us to Lord Elrond?'

'Of course,' the elf replied. 'Follow me.' He led them along a rather curvy path to one of the more majestic structures. 'If you go down that hall,' said the elf, pointing, 'you will come to an open room where you will find Lord Elrond.'

They thanked him and followed his directions. As promised, a tall, dark-haired elf was sitting at a wooden desk, poring over a thick, ancient book. Haled cleared his throat. The elf looked up, and after a moment of studying them, smiled. '_Mae govannen_ (Welcome),' he greeted.

The three bowed their heads in respect, each murmuring, '_Hannon le _(Thank you).'

Elrond continued, 'I assume you are the three from Atherias? Haled Linoed, Aned Miran, and…'—his eyes fell upon Autumn—'_ah_. Autumn Vetilwen.'

Autumn nodded.

'A pleasure indeed.'

Noticing that his female friend seemed a little reluctant to speak much, Haled said, 'We came to inform you of our arrival and to inquire the time of the Council.'

Elrond lifted his gaze from Autumn and met Haled's. 'The Council will commence an hour after noon,' he said. 'In the time you have, I recommend getting some breakfast, and perhaps taking a walk around the village. Any one of the elves would be more than happy to help you, so please feel free to ask them anything.' He smiled.

Sensing that the meeting was over, Haled, Aned, and Autumn thanked Elrond and departed from the room. Autumn was silent while her two friends conversed. _Three hours_, she thought. _Three hours left of my life as I know it._ She didn't even have to worry about what decision would be made. There was no chance something as evil as the Ring could be allowed to continue existing. Especially after all the lives it had destroyed…all the innocent lives…

_Fifteen-year-old Autumn burst out laughing. _

_Airethôn blushed. 'You promised you wouldn't…' she mumbled. _

_The girls were in Autumn's room, talking and sharing secrets. It was late at night and they were alone in the house._

'_I'm sorry,' Autumn tried to stifle her giggles, but burst out laughing again. 'It's just so funny!' she rolled over on her bedroom floor, breathless with laughter. 'I can't believe you like Haled!' _

'_And why not?' Airethôn asked indignantly. _

'_Well—just—just—because—he's _Haled…'

'Y_our point is…?' Airethôn folded her arms._

_Autumn stopped laughing. She realized her friend was serious. 'Well…uh…he _is_ handsome…' she said timidly. _

'_You liar!' Airethôn threw a pillow at her friend, giggling. _

_Autumn gasped. She grabbed the pillow and threw it back. This continued until it had reached a full-fledged pillow fight. Afterwards, the girls fell back laughing. As soon as they had gotten a hold of themselves, Autumn looked at her friend thoughtfully. 'Do you love him?' she asked quietly._

_Airethôn looked stunned, but didn't answer. _

'_Well?' Autumn pressed._

_Airethôn blushed. 'Y—yes,' she admitted. _

'_I'm sorry for laughing,' Autumn sighed. 'I didn't know you were that serious.'_

'_It's alright,' Airethôn said, smiling._

_Suddenly, the cabin door slammed, causing both girls to jump. 'It's my father,' Autumn said in a horrified whisper. 'We have to get out of here.'_

'_But there's no window!' Airethôn whimpered, her eyes wide. _

_They heard Enialis bumping into furniture as he made his way through the house. 'He's drunk,' Autumn said hopefully. 'He doesn't know what he's doing. He may not even know we're here…just be quiet; he might go away.' She spoke calmly, but inside her heart was pounding. What had she been thinking? She'd been so stupid to bring her friend into the house…to risk putting her in danger. _'If she gets hurt, I will never forgive myself,' _Autumn vowed._

_The bedroom door burst open…a dark, silhouetted figure swayed in the doorway. 'Whatted I tell you 'bout havin' people over?' he growled. _

'_She's not doing us any harm!' Autumn whispered. She was scared, and her fear finally was showing on her face…A fear so intense that every feature of her face was stricken with it. _

'_Don't yeh talk back ter me!' Enialis backhanded her. Autumn made no sound, but Airethôn screamed. Enialis turned on her next. 'Yeh want sum too?' he slurred. _

'_Don't touch her!' Autumn screamed. She tried to stop her father's hand, but she was too late. Her father struck Airethôn to the ground. Airethôn sat up, sobbing. A large bruise was rising on her cheek, blood trickling steadily from it. Enialis rounded on Autumn again. He grinned…that insane, drunken grin. And then…it began. Autumn felt her heart seize up in pain, guilt, and fear, and as the countless blows were delivered upon her, she screamed at her friend, 'Airethôn, get out of here! Just—get—away—while—you—can!' She let out a chocking sob. _

_But Airethôn would not abandon her friend. 'Leave her alone!' she screamed, jumping on Enialis' back, trying to hold his arms back. Enialis snarled as his hand went to his hip. In one swift, tauntingly drawn-out motion, he whirled around and silenced his opponent. _

_Autumn stared in horror as her best friend since birth collapsed to the ground, her body stained with fresh, innocent blood. One last shuddering breath…and then she was gone. Autumn's eyes stung with fresh tears, and her wounds with fresh pain. _

'_That oughttah teach yeh,' he sneered, drawing the knife out slowly…_

_Stop it! _Autumn screamed at herself. _Stop it, you can't change it! _

'Autumn?' Haled's voice pierced through her thoughts. 'Are you alright?' He looked concerned.

'I'm fine,' Autumn answered, a little snappishly. She took one look at the stunned and slightly hurt expression on her best friend's face and sighed. 'I'm sorry,' she said quietly. 'I was thinking about…about Airethôn again…'

Haled gave a frustrated sigh. 'Autumn, you can't keep lashing out at people just because you're remembering those things,' he said roughly. 'Other people have bad memories too, but you're the only one who dwells on them. It's been over a hundred years; you should be over it by now.' He glared at her.

Autumn stared at him with an expression of hurt disbelief. She burst into tears just as Haled realized his mistake. He guiltily put his arms around her to comfort her, but she pushed him from her and ran away as fast as she could, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her best friend…how could he? How could he say that? After all he knew she'd been through? Unimaginable horrors; horrors he'd never had to face…pain and fear he'd never known…grief he'd never felt.

Suddenly, Autumn collided with something very solid…or someone, rather. She began to fall backwards, but the person caught her just in time and righted her. Autumn looked up. Intense blue eyes stared into her shimmering hazel. 'Are you alright?' the person asked, referring both to her physical and emotional condition.

'I—I'm fine,' Autumn stammered, stepping back, her shoulders trembling. The person she had run into was an elf. He had broad shoulders, long blonde hair, and a handsome face. And those eyes…beautiful eyes…just like— _Stop it! _she scolded herself. 'I'm fine,' she snapped. 'Just leave me alone!' She took off running again, leaving the elf quite confused. He stared after her for a few moments, her pained, tear-filled eyes haunting him like a deadly spirit plaguing a vulnerable mind.

Autumn ran until her legs seared with pain. She collapsed at the foot of an oak tree and drew her knees up to her chest, sobbing.

_The sky opens wide  
Swallowing again  
Once I am inside  
I'm lost and can't pretend  
These pictures in my mind  
Are not a part of me  
These memories hold me tight  
'Til I can hardly breathe  
(Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe)  
I can hardly breathe  
(Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe)  
I can hardly stop the memories…_

She cried for what seemed like forever. Finally, she lifted her head and roughly wiped the tears from her face. 'Autumn?' Haled's voice broke the silence.

Autumn turned around, with neither a smile nor a frown upon her face. 'What?' she responded resentfully.

'May I talk to you?' Haled persisted, unperturbed.

Autumn nodded, and her friend took a seat beside her.

'I'm sorry for what I said,' he said quietly. 'I just—it—when you get like that…I know you're hurting inside and it hurts me too.'

'Haled, I will hurt inside until the day I die,' Autumn murmured bitterly. 'You can't do anything about it. You shouldn't let it get to you.'

Haled sighed. 'I know,' he said. 'But I can't help it. And when you—talk about—' he broke off and drew a deep breath, clearly fighting the urge to cry. He bravely tried again. 'When you talk about…that night…when—'

A dagger of realization pierced through Autumn's mind. She looked at her friend and, for the first time, saw lines of pain etched into his face. 'You…you loved her, didn't you?' she asked softly.

Haled remained silent, his fists clenched at his sides. Slowly, he nodded.

'I'm sorry,' Autumn whispered. 'I never knew…what it must have done to you…to find out she—she was gone.' A horrible thought prodded incessantly at her memory. It was her fault. She had led her friend to the doors of Hell…knowing the dangers, trying to forget. Could she tell him? Would he too blame her, just as Airethôn's parents had? 'Haled…' she said hoarsely, 'it was my fault. I told her we'd be safe; my father was out…'

Haled shook his head. 'It wasn't your fault and it wasn't your father's fault. The only one that is guilty is Sauron. The demon that created that—that _thing_ around your neck.' He slammed his fist into the ground. 'They have to destroy it!' he yelled, his voice steeped in pain. 'They can't let something so evil live on! Not after all the pain it has caused, the lives it has destroyed, the bonds it has broken—' he stopped, but bravely held in the tears. 'Come on,' he said gruffly, taking her arm and gently pulling her up. 'The Council is going to start soon…'

Autumn stood up and drew in a deep breath. 'Let's go,' she said softly. Haled nodded and put his arm around her waist.

* * *

Half an hour later…

Autumn and her two friends stepped onto the circular stone platform where the Council was to be held. There were fifteen seats arranged in a semicircle, and three larger, throne-like seats for Elrond and his two sons. There was a stone pedestal in the middle. Autumn seated herself on the end chair; Aned sat beside her and Haled beside him. Within five minutes, the rest of the attendees had swarmed in, including the man Autumn had run into earlier. He did a double-take when he saw her…their eyes locked for just one second…. But in that second, Autumn felt paralyzed…her heart pounded furiously, but yet stopped…her lungs sharply filled with air, yet collapsed…but the moment it happened it was gone. She tore her eyes from his and stared, horrified and determinately, at the pedestal.

Minutes later, Elrond and his sons entered. The two younger elves seated themselves, but Elrond stood in front of his chair. He cleared his throat and the rest of the Council ceased talking and sat down with attentive faces. And so it began:

'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old,' said Elrond, 'you have been summoned to this Council to answer the threat we face from Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite…or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom.' He gestured to the pedestal whilst looking at Autumn. 'Bring forth the Ring, Autumn.'

Autumn drew herself up and slowly walked to the pedestal, aware of every eye piercing through her and the murmurs. She took a deep breath and unclasped the chain about her neck and slid the Ring off, placing it in the center of the stone stand. She stiffly returned to her seat, ignoring the particular set of eyes that she knew was following her movements.

'So it is true,' whispered a man seated on the other side of the platform.

The Council members managed to tear their eyes off Autumn and look at the man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and reddish-brown hair. The only identification he wore were his vambraces, which were in graved with a stenciled white tree—which could only be from Gondor.

The Gondorian man rose from his seat. 'In a dream,' he said, taking steps toward the pedestal, 'I saw the Eastern side grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered.' He touched his forehead, as if struggling to remember. 'A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found…'

_Isildur_, Autumn thought, _the last king of Gondor?_

'Isildur's bane,' the man whispered, his fingers extending towards the Ring…

'Boromir!' Elrond leapt from his seat, a warning look on his face.

An old man, robed in grey and with long grey hair and a long grey beard, also jumped up. '_Ash nazg durbatluk, ash nazg gimbatul_'_—_the sky suddenly grew dark, the very ground beneath them seemed to rumble and shake—'_ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them)' The sky presently returned to it's normal color, and Boromir had shakily taken his seat.

Elrond lifted his head from his hand and said severely to the old man, 'Never before, Gandalf'—Autumn glanced quickly at the old man, remembering the name of the renowned wizard—'has any voice uttered the words of the Black tongue here in Imladris.'

'I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond,' Gandalf said gruffly, 'for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil.' He shrugged his dangling cloak back on his shoulders as he sat down.

'It is a gift!' said Boromir. 'A gift to the foes of Mordor!' He rose. 'Why not use this Ring?' He began to walk around the pedestal, almost glaring at every member of the Council. 'Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people'—he put his hand over his heart—'are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy—let us use it against him!'

'You cannot wield it!' another man spoke up. He had wavy, dark brown hair and warm, grey eyes. 'None of us can,' he continued. 'The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'

'And what would a ranger know of this matter?' Boromir sneered.

The blonde-haired elf Autumn had run into earlier leapt from his seat. 'This is no mere ranger,' he said angrily, his blue eyes blazing. 'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'

Boromir stared at Aragorn disbelievingly. 'Aragorn?' he repeated. 'This…is Isildur's heir?'

'And heir to the throne of Gondor,' Legolas added.

Autumn stared, wide-eyed at the man called Aragorn. _Heir of Isildur, heir of the throne…and heir of the Ring,_ she thought fearfully, almost protectively.

'_Havo dad_ (Sit down), Legolas,' Aragorn requested softly.

'Gondor has no king,' said Boromir almost bitterly. 'Gondor needs no king.' He returned to his seat, glaring spitefully at Aragorn.

An uncomfortable, deafening silence passed over the Council. Finally, Gandalf said, 'Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.'

'You have only one choice,' Elrond said in a tone of finality. 'The Ring must be destroyed.'

Relief flooded into Autumn's heart. A enormous weight seemed to lift itself suddenly from her chest. It would all be over after so many years…

'Well, what are we waiting for?' said one of the dwarves gruffly, picking up his axe. He strode over to the pedestal, raising the axe high above his head, and brought it crashing down on the Ring. 'ARGH!' yelled the dwarf, and was thrown back onto the shattered fragments of his axe.

The moment the axe struck the Ring, a horrible image flashed in Autumn's head: a lidless eyes, wreathed in flame…. Autumn winced sharply, and struggled to overcome the sudden urge to vomit.

Murmurs swept through the Council.

'The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess.' He looked at each of them, his dark eyes piercing through them. 'The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom…and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came….' His gaze fell upon Autumn, who dropped hers to the ground. 'One of you must do this,' he finished.

There was another long silence, this time broken by Boromir. 'One does not simply walk into Mordor,' he said quietly, something like pain in his voice. 'Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs; there is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful.' His tone changed; he spoke like a corrupt man trying to frighten a little child. 'It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with then thousand men could you do this. It is folly!'

'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?' Legolas leapt from his seat again. 'The Ring must be destroyed.'

Autumn felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards him.

'And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?' the dwarf called Gimli challenged.

'And if we fail, what then?' Boromir asked. 'What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?'

'I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an _elf_!' Gimli spat.

All the elves at the Council (minus Autumn, Haled, and Aned) jumped up at the insult. Legolas held out his arms to stop them from advancing. The Men and Dwarves rose as well, shouting and bickering.

'Never trust an elf!' shouted Gimli.

'Do you not understand,' Gandalf roared, 'that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!'

'You'll all be destroyed!' someone shouted over the din.

A familiar feeling sliced at Autumn's chest. Her breath quickened, her heart raced. The shouting and the violent words brought back the memories of long, bloody nights, filled with screams of helplessness and terror. With each syllable spat out by angry tongues, reminder's knife slashed her memory, reopening the wounds so freshly sealed. Her heart cried out with every lacerating swipe. Images rushed back into her mind…images longing to be buried deep into the earth and never looked upon again. Autumn's fingers pressed against her eyes and against her temples, trying to ban the memories for at least the moment, but like the waves of an ocean storm they crashed upon the shore of her memory relentlessly, drenching the sands of her sanity. Finally, with a tremendous, enervating effort, she calmed the storm inside her and stood. 'I will take it!' she shouted.

The noise ceased immediately, and all eyes snapped to Autumn.

'I have carried the Ring thus far and I intend to see this through,' her voice trembled slightly, but also commanded a certain attention. 'I have seen the horrors and the powers of the Ring, and have seen, in my family, the corruption it instills in the hearts of Men. Destroying the Ring will avenge my past and protect all the people it could potentially harm. I will take the Ring to Mordor.' She looked around at them. 'Though…I do not know the way…'

The wizard Gandalf gazed thoughtfully at Autumn for a moment, then said, walking to her, 'I will help you bear this burden, Autumn, so long as it is yours to bear.' He gave her a small smile from beneath the grey beard, revealing the gentle heart inside.

Almost at once, Haled and Aned stood, each taking a place at Autumn's side. 'We will also bear this task with you,' Aned said. 'We swear to protect you 'til our death.'

The man called Aragorn rose from his chair, approached Autumn and knelt before her. There was a respect that shone in his eyes when he looked upon her. 'If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,' he pledged, and stood. 'You have my sword.'

'And you have my bow,' vowed Legolas, joining the group. Autumn glanced at him, then quickly looked away, almost afraid of his eyes. It was as if he could see into the depths of her soul…a place of hers that she wanted to remain secret and unseen.

'And my axe,' Gimli grunted, seemingly not wanting to be shown up by an elf—especially that certain elf.

Boromir sighed lightly, rising from his seat and approaching her slowly. 'You carry the fate of us all,' he said, then drew himself up rather proudly. 'If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.'

'Eight companions,' said Lord Elrond, 'so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. You will not begin your journey for several months, and in that time, preparations will be made for your departure. Until then, I ask that you remain in Rivendell. This Council is dismissed.'

* * *

**ne way, that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know there should have been nine companions but I didn't want to have to deal with another character. I mean, three descriptions, three personalities to keep consistent with, yada yada yada. So ne way. I've spent waaay too long on this chapter and I apologize, I just wanted to give you something of quality, however feeble it may be. So…I have a history paper (3+pages) due next Friday! Like, this coming Friday! And then on Tuesday I'll be getting an English paper due march 1! Help me! Lol. **

**Leave the love and review!**

**Love y'all!**

**LilyClairePotter (henceforth: lcp)**


	3. Perpetual Aberration

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**A/N: thanks all for the reviews! Hey jordan, sorry I must have accidentally deleted ur review thank you :tears: I'll put it back in!**

**Also...i'm very very sorry that this has been such a long time coming. I have every intention of finishing this work, but some of the chapters might take a while to get up. Please bear with me. I get writer's blocks! Hehe. Review thank-yous...**

**Regan Trinity: lol, thank you! I plan to make the "friendship" very interesting…lol. **

**dragondemonessa (Formerlyanonymousstranger): gosh, thanks for the apology, I wasn't expecting that. Anyway, don't worry, she's definitely not going to be perfect. I haven't had much of a chance to do anything flaw-wise with her character yet, but I'll try. Peace.**

**Lintered: yes, I did! Lol. Thanks for the well-wishings. Got 'em both done! Luv, lcp**

**Angel of the Night Watchers: that's cool. (re: name) sorry about your foot, hope it's not broken. Thanks for the review!**

**I.H.N.: um, i think you may have reviewed this before, but I'm not sure. I had an earlier version posted last year, but took it down for major revisions. I can see it still needs some work! okay, just a few things to address (and please read this in a "friendly" tone; this is by no means an angry response):**

**One: plot device—yes, I am trying to use that plot device, but I guess some people aren't "captured" by it. oh well.**

**Two: quest—I don't mind the critique, but one thing I will ask is that you don't assume the ending to my story. There are only two chapters posted, neither of which contains enough information to predict the outcome of the story. **

**Three: character formation—I'm trying to develop her into a "realistic and three-dimensional" character, but I haven't gotten to the core of her character—yet. Still trying.**

**Four: claiming the Ring—I realize that the Ring would probably corrupted her by now—if she'd had it the whole time; I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet. Besides, I reasoned that there was enough in her past pertaining to the corruption the Ring instills that she has built up a relatively higher mental defense.**

**Five: angst—I guess angst doesn't appeal to everyone, but sometimes it's just the way I write. I'll try to keep it at a "normal" level. I'm sorry you can't relate to her, but there is a serious problem of abuse in today's culture, and many people _can_ relate.**

**Six: love—I don't believe in "true love to heal all hurts", and I'm not going to incorporate in into my story (or, at least, I'll try not to ), and believe me, they're _not_ going to wed in "the middle of the battlefield." I don't have the experience with love, either, but I have this weird thing where I can put myself in a person's shoes and imagine what it was like, then write about it. **

**Seven: "better than everyone else"—no chance of that; I'm trying to avoid such things.**

**Anyway, thanks for taking the time to critique, it's always appreciated, even if I don't accept some of it. I don't know if you'll even see this, since I don't know if you'll continue reading this. But I sincerely hope you do read and review, because it's always nice to have negative (in a good way) feedback. Peace, lcp.**

**BregoBeauty: lol, thanks. I thought it'd be easier than writing the whole past, and it kind of reveals her past little by little...suspensful, ya know? Well, we'll see! Haha.**

**Jordan: sorry! Lol. Yeah, that's what I was trying to do. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Luv ya millions! nik**

**alibi girl: yes, more chapters are coming soon. I had to sort out a lot of stuff in my freshman year. First time back in public school since 3rd grade...i had to learn to manage my time. Hopefully this year will be better homework-wise. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story! I hope you keep reading! p.s. What does 'gen cenin, avo muitha hi drenared' mean? Just curious!**

**StarDustFaerie: yay, thank you for reviewing! I was wondering when you'd get around to it... : imploring stare : hehe. Anyway, yes i have metal issues, i'm proud of it! hm...ok...on with the story! Love you!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Perpetual Aberration**

Autumn sank deeper into the warm, soapy bathwater, her brow slightly furrowed, and her normally stoic eyes shining with worry and confusion. Her mind was racing, replaying the events of the day: the altercation with Haled...the Council...but most of all...her encounters with the mysterious elf called Legolas...the paranormal connection that occurred every time their eyes met. His piercingly blue eyes reminded her of—

_Tap, tap._

'Yes?' Autumn responded, slightly irked at the interruption.

'M'lady, there is a messenger here for you,' came the voice of her current handmaiden.

'Tell him I will be there momentarily,' Autumn said. She sighed, and was forced to push her reflections of the day out of her mind. She quickly donned a modest white nightgown, slipped on a silky black nightrobe, then went into her room to meet the messenger.

The messenger was an elf, tall with long brown hair and warm brown eyes. He bowed slightly when he saw Autumn. 'Lord Elrond has sent me to inform you that at noon tomorrow, a meeting will be held for the members of the Fellowship of the Ring to begin mapping out their journey.'

'Where will this meeting be held?' Autumn inquired a little stiffly. Ever since her childhood, she hadn't been very adept at or keen to interact with strange men.

'The same place where the Council was held this afternoon, m'lady,' the messenger responded, seemingly unfazed by her less-than-friendly tone.

'I will be there,' Autumn said. 'Thank you for your message.'

The messenger bowed and departed.

Autumn was just about to close the door when she saw Aned standing his his doorway, his arms folded. He looked half-annoyed but half-worried about something. 'Autumn—' he began.

'I know, I know!' Autumn interrupted. 'Don't lecture me; I'm working on it!'

'But you're not,' Aned contradicted, striding over to her room. 'It's been a hundred years and never once have I seen you make any effort to be friendly to men besides Haled and me!'

Autumn felt anger begin to surge through her. 'Aned, it's not that easy!' she cried. 'I'm tired of being abused, I'm tired of having my heart broken, my trust shattered!'

Aned gave a frustrated sigh. 'Autumn, you've only had that happen to you twice,' he reminded her wearily.

'By the people I trust the most!' But in her mind, Autumn knew that her friend had a point.

It was the slight hesitation and resignation in the girl's voice that caused Aned to say gently, 'Autumn, I know it's hard to learn to trust after you've been betrayed, but please try to realize that not every man that you meet is your enemy.'

'But—'

Aned held up a hand. 'I know it won't happen right away,' he said fairly. 'Just promise me you'll at least try.'

Autumn sighed. 'Fine,' she lied.

Her best friend smiled. 'Good.' He gave an encouraging hug, saying, 'Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight.' When Aned left, she closed the door with a bit of a snap.

_I can't_, she thought desperately. _I can't learn to trust! I'll just get hurt again!_ She fell hard back onto her bed, her mind churning with disbelief and choler at Aned's suggestion, apprehension at seeing Legolas the next day, dread of going to sleep only to be awakened by her nightmares, and guilt about lying to her best friend.

'Trust is no strength,' she said aloud, trying to counter and minimize that guilt with reasoning. 'Trust is a weakness...people will just take advantage of you. Trust only ends in disaster...betrayal...destruction.' With this proclamation, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_'Tebius, please!' Autumn pleaded. 'I'll do anything! Don't kill her!' It was too late. Her cries unheeded, her sobs unheard, she faded into the darkness. Flames erupted around her, silver gleamed orange and red in the light. An anguished scream pierced the stillness. Torrents of blood poured from her wrists onto the bark of a tree, filling up the crudely engraved letters, A-N-G-E-L. _

'Stop it!' Autumn screamed, grabbing at her wrists. 'Go away!'

'Autumn!' two voices yelled as her door opened. Aned and Haled appeared at the bedside. 'What happened?' Aned asked anxiously.

Tears splashing from her eyes, Autumn thrust out her hands palm-up. 'There!' she spat, a rare venom saturating her voice. 'That's what trust got me!' Two pale scars, illuminated by moonlight, shone on each of her wrists. 'Don't _ever_ tell me I need to trust again! I won't! Trust killed my mother, it killed Angel, it nearly killed me! I won't let it kill anymore!'

Aned and Haled glanced at each other. 'It's alright, Autumn, Haled said soothingly, taking the initiative and grasping her shoulders and pushing her gently down into a recumbent position. 'We won't let it. Just go back to sleep.'

Autumn grabbed his hand. 'Haled, I saw her again,' she said hoarsely, an almost wild glint in her eyes. 'I saw Tebius kill her. He's coming back, I know he is!'

'Shh...' Haled whispered. 'He's dead, Autumn, he can't come back.'

Autumn let out a shuddering breath. In her post-unconscious delirium, she could barely think logically. 'Promise?' she whispered.

'Yes,' Haled assured her, 'I promise. Go back to sleep.'

Autumn awoke the next morning, lethargic and taciturn from her frequent episodes of panic the previous night. One of the things that troubled her greatly about her imminent journey was the unsubtlety of her nightmares. Hardly without failure, she awoke from them screaming in fear, in terror. What would happen when she screamed and awoke the whole Fellowship...or worse...an enemy lurking nearby, priorly unaware of their presence? In just one night, their journey could be permanently halted, innocent people could be murdered...just because of a flashback.

She heaved a frustrated sigh, and threw her covers off of her, then donned a pale lavender dress. She tied the top half of her hair back to create the same authoritative air she'd managed to obtain for the Council.

She took one las look at herself in the vanity mirror, checking out of habit to make sure the Ring was still safely dangling from its chain, then set off for Aned and Haled's rooms to collect them for the meeting. However, when she knocked on their doors, there were no answers.

Autumn frowned. "They can't have gone without me,' she murmured.

But it seemed that they had, for when Autumn opened their doors and peered tentatively around, she saw their beds made and no signs that anyone was still in the room. 'How considerate,' she said sarcastically, closing Haled's door and beginning her walk to the courtyard where the Council had been held.

She walked alone, quite undisturbed by anyone, for a decent amount of time, until—

'M'lady?' a familiar voice said, summoning Autumn out of her reverie.

Autumn looked up, but didn't meet the eyes of the speaker, for she knew, without looking at him at all, that it was Legolas. There was something in his voice—perhaps the gentleness, the softness, she didn't know—chilled her blood, sent a shiver down her spine.

At first, upon dwelling on the feeling, she suspected that he was a servant of Sauron, sent to spy on the ongoings in Rivendell and perhaps pass on information about the Fellowship. But he couldn't be evil, Autumn had concluded hours later. There was a certain angelicness that surrounded him like an aura, impenetrable by even the cleverest and sliest tactics of the Dark side. No, the blood-chilling effect the elf's voice had on Autumn was certainly not caused by the presence of evil—but what it really was, she wasn't sure she would ever know.

'Yes?' Autumn responded to Legolas, her voice characteristically wary.

Legolas seemed slightly puzzled as to why she would not meet his eyes, but said, 'Are you on your way to the meeting?'

'Yes,' Autumn responded again, mildly apprehensive of what he might ask next.

'Would you like some company?' Although it had the markings of a polite offer, Autumn could sense nervousness and fear of rejection in his tone.

'I suppose,' she said indifferently, and consequently, the two continued towards the meeting place. There was an awkward moment of silence, then—

'I don't think I've formally introduced myself,' Legolas said suddenly, looking sideways at Autumn. 'My name is—'

'—Legolas,' Autumn finished. 'I heard Aragorn call you that at the Council.'

'Oh,' Legolas said.

'That name,' Autumn began, figuring that since she was going on a journey of unpredictable length with this elf, she might as well make an effort—however small—to be friendly. 'It sounds familiar...where are you from?'

'Mirkwood Forest,' Legolas answered, clearly relieved that she was initiating some conversation. 'My father is called Thranduil.'

'Ah, yes.' Autumn smiled sardonically. 'You're a prince.'

Legolas shrugged. 'In a manner of speaking, yes,' he said. 'The title is not exactly appealing to me.'

'Why not?'

'Politics. It's a fascinating subject as far as studying goes, but I prefer not to actually be involved in it. It spreads too much enmity and causes discord.'

Autumn scoffed. 'Right,' she said. Her hint of friendliness had disappeared the moment she discovered Legolas' royal ancestry.

'You don't seem too fond of royalty,' Legolas observed, glancing at her sideways again.

Autumn laughed mirthlessly. 'You catch on quickly,' she said coldly. 'I have no respect for royalty.' Her eyes darkened. 'They lie around their castles, getting served like gods while their people starve. They do nothing, they turn a deaf ear to the screams of grieving mothers, the whimpers of children so sick with hunger they can't even stand. Suffering is all around them, but they do nothing to ameliorate the living conditions of less-fortunate people—'their people' they call them, yet they shudder at the thought of interacting with them, as if they were diseased and unworthy of recognition so subtle and insignificant as a passing glance.'

'You sound like you've had a good deal of experience with royalty,' Legolas commented, his eyebrows slightly raised.

'Yes, I have,' Autumn said after a slight pause. 'In my opinion, they're all pigs. And I don't expect you to be much better,' she added somewhat viciously.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. 'You're not very easy to get along with, are you?'

'I have my reasons,' Autumn retorted shortly.

'Do you interact with everyone this way?' Legolas asked after a slight hesitation.

'Only those I do not trust.' Autumn sighed inwardly. She knew she was being rude and ungrateful—after all, this elf was risking his life to protect her during her journey—but something about Legolas made her infinitely uneasy, vulnerable.

Legolas had fallen entirely silent at her last remark. After a moment's reflection, he said softly, 'Very well. That's understandable.'

Autumn could think of nothing to respond with. So the two walked in silence the rest of the way.

Autumn felt Aned and Haled's eyes upon her as she walked into view with Legolas. Aned smiled approvingly, apparently of the mind that Legolas and Autumn were getting along quite well. Consequently, he did not think it unusual when Autumn immediately slipped away from Legolas the moment that she entered the courtyard.

'See?' Aned said in a low voice when Autumn reached his side. 'It's not so hard to be friendly, is it?'

Autumn glared at him. 'If you noticed,' she said coldly, 'Legolas and I were not talking when we arrived.'

Aned frowned. 'Then why were you walking with him?'

'He asked to accompany me,' Autumn answered irritably. 'So I let him...but—' her eyes became cold '—Valar, Aned, he's a prince!'

'And?' Aned said boredly.

'You know how I feel about royalty,' Autumn snapped.

'Yes, yes, they're chauvinistic pigs who care nothing for the welfare of their so-called 'people',' Aned recited wearily.

Autumn eyes narrowed even more. 'Don't mock me,' she said in a low, dangerous voice.

'I"m not mocking you,' Aned sighed. 'But, think, Autumn, _think—_' he grasped her shoulders '—why would Legolas have pledged his life to you and this mission if he was oblivious to the well-being of his people?'

'To gain glory as one of the eight who set out to destroy the Ring,' Autumn answered readily.

Aned shook his head. 'You need to learn to be less cynical of men,' he advised. 'Especially if you barely know the man in question.'

Autumn scoffed, and opened her mouth to retort, but—

'Shall we begin?' Gandalf's voice boomed, triggering a murmur of assent among the Company.

Everyone gathered around a large, ebony table that had been set up in place of the small pedestal from the previous day's meeting. Gandalf unrolled a large, yellowed map and spread it out on the handsome table. He put a gnarled finger on the map, pointing to letters that spelled out 'Rivendell.'

'We are here,' he said unnecessarily. 'The safest path to take to Mordor is passing over Caradhas...that will bring us near Dimrill Dale, from which we can make our way through the forest of Lothlórien.'

The dwarf Gimli, who had been smoking a pipe, suddenly choked. 'Loth-Lothlórien!' he sputtered. He stared at Gandalf. 'You do not mean to tell me that we will be entering the realm of the elf-witch? None who has entered that bewitched forest has ever come out! Surely you do not wish to resign us to that fate?'

Gandalf smiled beneath his beard. 'Yes, Master Dwarf, I intend to pass through, though if we are fortunate, we may acquire the friendship and hospitality of the Lórien elves.'

Gimli muttered something in Dwarvish. It must have been very rude, for both Gandalf and Aragorn scowled at him.

'From Lothlórien,' Gandalf began loudly, but was cut off quickly by Boromir.

'Why risk hostilities in Lórien?' he said, gazing around at them. 'Why not pass through the Gap of Rohan, then take the West Road to Minas Tirith? My father, the Steward, would be more than hospitable—and there would be no risk of animosity.'

'No,' Aragorn said at once. 'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard.'

'Why don't we just avoid all trouble,' Gimli said impatiently, 'and pass through the Mines of Moria? My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.'

An unheard whisper of darkness seemed to slither around the vicinity, sending a chilling shiver down the spines of all except Gimli.

'No, Gimli,' said Gandalf, quietly and circumspectly, and when he continued, he appeared to be choosing his words carefully, 'I would not take the path of Moria unless I had no other choice.'

Gimli looked extremely offended, but did not say anything rude.

'Now, then,' said Gandalf, 'that's settled. We shall take the road to Hollin and rest a few weeks in Lothlórien. If all goes well, the elves can lend us boats, in which we can make our way down the Anduin.'

For the first time, Autumn spoke. 'What if all does not go well?' she asked.

'Then we travel along the coast,' Gandalf answered, shrugging slightly. 'However, it would be beneficial to have the protection of the river; traveling by water makes us harder to track.'

Autumn nodded; she looked quickly at Legolas, who had been watching her contemplatively. She hastily looked away, staring determinedly at the map. She did not speak again until the planning session of the meeting was over.

'Do we leave now?' she whispered to Haled.

'No,' he answered, 'the Presentation of the Gifts is next.'

'What's that?'

'You'll see.'

'The messenger only mentioned a meeting.'

'This _is_ part of the meeting.'

As if acting upon some invisible or silent cue, the members of the Fellowship formed a line in front of Autumn, each drawing out an item or two from inside their tunics. Aragorn was first in line, who had taken out a sheathed dagger. 'A gift from the Rangers,' he said. 'I was commissioned to present it to the Ringbearer before her journey.'

'Thank you,' Autumn said, looking slightly taken aback, 'but 'her' journey?' She raised her eyebrows in an amused sort of way.

Aragorn grinned, but made no verbal response. He stepped aside as Autumn gently set the dagger on the table, her fingers trembling slightly... Next were Haled and Aned. Haled held out an elven sword, sheathed in soft leather. 'From us,' he said simply, and they both stepped aside after the recipient had whispered, 'Thank you.'

Gimli the dwarf stepped forward, holding a shirt made of a glittering silver metal. He held it out to her. 'From the dwarves,' he said gruffly. 'A coat of mithril; light as a feather, but hard as dragon scales. Had we known that an elf...' he trailed off, and shot Autumn a fairly dirty look, which she returned. 'Thank you,' she said, however.

Boromir, who was next in line, had taken out a set of vambraces, engraved with the White Tree of Gondor. 'These may prove themselves useful to you,' he said in an unreadable tone. 'They were crafted to fit a man, but I daresay you are capable of finding a way to make them fit.' He smiled. 'After all, you've gotten this far.'

Autumn laughed, or rather, made a sound of laughter. She laughed a true laugh only rarely. 'I'm sure I will,' she said. 'Thank you.'

As Boromir stepped aside, Gandalf stepped forward, bearing no gift. 'I have nothing for you save this,' he said softly, 'the purest of hearts can be corrupted by the evil that you wear around your neck. Should that time come for you, remember to trust the ones that love you, and trust those who trust you. But know this,' he continued, 'there are those who will try to make themselves trustworthy in your eyes, and they will betray you, try to persuade you to give them the power you carry. Trust them not and beware of them, yet forgive them for being blinded by the Ring.'

Autumn looked stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. 'I will do my best to remember that,' she assured him, smiling gently. He returned the smile and stepped aside.

The only one left was Legolas. He stepped forward, and held out a necklace. It was unlike anything Autumn had ever seen before, fit for man or woman. Hanging from a leather thong was a small leather ring. Inside, a silk-like thread was woven into one of the intricate designs that spiders use to awe all those who look upon their web. Tiny purple amethysts were strung here and there on the gossamer thread. Mockingbird feathers dangled from the bottom of the ring, mingled with tiny eagle feathers.

Autumn looked both awed and perplexed as she stared at the unique gift.

'It's a dreamcatcher,' Legolas explained, handing it to her. 'You wear it around your neck—'

'I've figuered that out,' Autumn muttered.

'—it's an elvish legend that when you dream, it catches all your nightmares and leaves you with only pleasant dreams.'

Autumn's breath quickened unnoticeabley. Had Legolas somehow overheard her cries of fear during unwelcome reminisces? Had he seen her tossing and turning feverishly in her bed, drenched with cold sweat? Some of the horror pulsing inside of her must have displayed itself in her eyes, for Legolas looked slightly uncertain.

'It—it's meant to protect you from the evil spirits that are legend to create nightmares...'

Autumn snapped out of her terrible daydream and said quickly and kindly, 'It's very beautiful. Thank you.' She avoided his eyes...

That night...

Autumn drew her knees tight to her chest with one arm, the other dangling off the bank of the rushing river. The water twirled around her fingers, sending detailed ripples and tiny waves in every direction. After a few minutes, she drew in a deep breath and pulled her hand out of the water, with it picking up the only gift she had brought along with her...the dagger from the Rangers. She unsheathed it in one swift motion. The silver gleamed in the ivory moonlight, tantalizingly calling to her skin. Almost automatically, obeyingly, Autumn raised her wrist to the blade. Thoughtfully, contemplatively, she scraped the flawless blade back and forth across her scarred wrist, not with any dangerous pressure, but enough to leave her skin slightly red and mildly irritated.

Autumn laughed unnaturally...a low, almost insane laugh. It came from deep inside her, without warning, from somewhere she had only ever encountered once before...a thirst for pain and blood, a thirst that craved to be quenched. She turned the handle of the blade upwards, preparing to plunge the tip of the dagger deep into her flesh...

'Autumn?' interrupted a voice, sounding extremely panicked.

With a soft _thud_, the knife hit the grassy river bank. Autumn whipped around, staring up at the disturbance. 'W-w-what are you doing here?' she stammered, a modicum of viciousness lingering in her tone. She casually tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, but the nonchalantness was ruined by Autumn nervously averting her eyes.

'I-I came to find you,' Legolas answered, drawing nearer to Autumn, eventually sitting down next to her.

'Why?'

'Why else?' Legolas said. 'To talk to you.' He paused...and took a deep breath. 'May I ask why...why you...' He picked up the silver dagger, sheathed it, and began to twirl it slowly.

Autumn laughed offhandedly. 'I was just thinking,' she said. 'I am not a fool and I am not a coward.' She held out her hand expectingly. Legolas placed the dagger in her hand, though hesitantly.

'You think that I would end my life so selfishly before we even set out on the journey?' she demanded.

'I see you with a knife to your wrist, about to penetrate your skin and you expect me to think rationally?'

'Well, you don't have to jump to conclusions.'

'Jump to conclusions?' Legolas cried indignantly. 'Anyone who saw _that_ would have—'

'What do you want?' Autumn cut him off impatiently.

'Very well,' Legolas said shorly. 'I-I was just curious as to why—' he shrugged '—why you won't give me a chance...' He gazed inquiringly at her.

'Give you a chance?' Autumn repeated, frowning. 'What do you mean?'

'What do you think I mean?' Legolas cried. 'You snap at me, you interrupt me, and you're cynical of everything I say! Why?'

Autumn shook her head, a tiny smirk on her lips. 'You are royalty, are you not?' she said with an almost imperious air.

'Yes.'

'There's your problem.' Autumn's smirk became more pronounced.

Legolas looked away angrily. 'So...' he said, 'because being born into royalty was beyond my control, you despise me?'

'Essentially.'

'What about Aragorn, heir of Isildur? What about Boromir, son of the Stewerd?' Legolas countered.

'Aragorn renounced his titile, and Boromir is the son of a _caretaker_ of the throne, not the son of a King.' Once again, imperiousness crept into Autumn's voice.

'It's interesting,' Legolas scoffed, 'that in attitude you uncannily resemble those you abhor.'

'I beg your pardon?' Autumn looked distinctly shocked.

'When I talked to you earlier today, you basically accused royalty of acting imperiously and arrogantly, yet you sit here, talking and acting as if you are better than I am.'

Autumn was silent.

'You're proud, too, aren't you?' Legolas' normally patient and calm personality seemed strangely perverted. 'You can't admit that you hypocritically behave just like those you condemn, just like you can't admit that you were going to either cut or kill yourself if I hadn't arrived.'

'Stop it,' Autumn snapped, abruptly rising. Her voice was shaking with anger. 'You know nothing of me.'

Legolas stood as well. He looked her directly in the eyes (she became suddenly paralyzed). 'I'm trying to,' he said softly. 'You won't let me. Is one chance too much to ask for?' With those words, he bowed his head, turned, and noiselessly departed, leaving Autumn with a look of mixed incredulity, anger, and shock on her currently haughtily pretty visage.

After staring into the dark trees for a minute or two, Autumn scoffed. She tossed the dagger in front of her, and turned around with the intention of sitting on the bank and dipping her feet in the river...instead, she slid on the slippery soft grass and fell into the strong, chilly waters. She screamed and felt herself being swept away by the current. She yelled for help, praying that someone would hear her, yet knowing it was hopeless... But to her astonishment, she saw a dark, shadow-like figure running towards the river...it dove in...

'Help!' she screamed again, her arms flailing for something to stop her..._WHIP!_ She felt a thin branch lash her arm as she collided with it. Using her innate elvish reflexes, she latched onto it, hoping that it would hold her weight. Her soon-to-be savior had also latched on to a branch not far from her. 'Give me your hand!' Legolas shouted over the crashing rapids.

'You!' Autumn yelled in infinite surprise. 'Why are you—'

'Never mind that,' Legolas interrupted. 'Just give me your hand!'

Swallowing what pride was left in her after requiring to be rescued from a raging river, Autumn extended her arm towards her rescuer. He grasped it tightly just in time; the branch that Autumn had been so desperately clinging to snapped, and was rushed down the river.

Legolas swam towards the bank, his strong, toned arms working furiously against the current. He pushed Autumn onto the river bank, then pulled himself up. 'Are you alright?' Legolas asked concernedly as Autumn began to cough up some water she had swallowed during her plight in the river.

Autumn glared at him, but it was a softened, confused glare. 'Why did you do that?' she said angrily.

Legolas gave a tiny smirk. 'Usually when a person is being swept away by river rapids, and cries 'help,' it means they desire to be rescued.'

'No...that's not what I mean...' Autumn looked away.

After a slight pause, perhaps out of surprise, Legolas said, 'What _do_ you mean, m'lady?'

Autumn wrung out the hem of her dress, apparently stalling for time. 'Why did you save me when you had the choice not to...?'

'Oh, but I didn't,' Legolas answered, his smirk growing. 'Yesterday, at the Council, I swore to protect you, did I not? Leaving you in the river would have been a complete dereliction of duty, don't you think?'

_Duty..._ Autumn stared, the word resounding in her head... 'So...' she said slowly, 'you mean...that if you hadn't pledged your life to me yesterday...you would have left me...drown?'

'Essentially.'

Autumn's brow furrowed. 'You're mocking me, aren't you?' she demanded, flushing.

Legolas laughed. 'You catch on quickly.' His eyes glinted mischievously.

Autumn blinked. She looked at the river.

'Ah, you recognize those words, too, do you?'

'I understand your point,' Autumn muttered, rising. 'You can leave me know, I'm fine.'

'But of course,' Legolas said. He stood and bowed, then turned and began to walk away. He had gone only five or so steps when he turned around. 'Even if yesterday had never happened,' he said tentatively, 'I would have died to make sure you were safe.'

Autumn's face was stony.

With an almost melancholy look, Legolas turned away once again. He disappeared through the trees.

Autumn's mind was having a dispute of it's own.

'Legolas!' she finally yelled, breaking into a run, although partially restrained by her wet garments. 'Legolas, wait!'

As she caught up to Legolas, she halted.

Legolas turned. 'Yes?' he said in a slightly diminished voice.

Autumn ran her fingers through her dripping hair. 'I—I'm—thank you,' she said softly, '...and I'm sorry.'

Legolas smiled. Then he turned away and continued walking.

Autumn stood there for several minutes, staring at what she would see of Legolas, until he was completely enveloped by the darkness.

Sighing, she returned to the river bank, very cautiously, found the dagger that had been the cause of the evening's events...and returned to her bedroom, where after several hours of tortured thoughts and dreams, and just as much time fighting her pride, she slipped the exotic dreamcatcher around her neck, and fell into a peaceful, pleasant dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**Well...there it is. I'm so sorry that took so long. Add school, summer, and writer's block together...that's my problem...but here it is...i hope you all haven't lost interest...haha anyway.**

**Chapter four might be a long time coming...i'll try to speed it up, but i don't want it to be cheesy, so you might have to wait a bit... i love you all! Hope you enjoyed chapter three!**

**Lcp**

**p.s. For those of you who don't know...**

**Perpetual: everlasting, never-ending**

**Aberration: instability of the mind**

**tee hee!**


End file.
